Solo Mios
by sexylizard
Summary: En una fiesta Diana siente celos lo que la obliga a declararse y todo termina mucho mejor de lo que penso (creo que hice a Akko muy pasiva :v)


**Esta es la primera vez que escribo y no se talvez este aburrido o sea horrible porque lo estaba escribiendo casi dormida pero bueno espero que les guste**.

Iba volando a toda velocidad en mi escoba completamente molesta. Entonces escuche una voz que me decía -Diana vas muy rápido - esa voz le pertenecía a aquella persona que ante mis ojos es un verdadero fastidio y un fracaso sin remedio pero sobre todo es esa persona que me traía loca ya hace algunos meses: Kagari Atsuko o como prefiere que la llamen Akko. El agarre de Akko sobre mi cintura era fuerte y su pecho estaba completamente pegado en mi espalda lo que hizo que me sonrojara y fuera mas lento pero aun así seguía muy molesta con ella. El ambiente se volvió mucho mas tranquilo haciendo que recordara el porque de mi molestia.

FLASHBACK

Hoy era el cumpleaños del molesto de Andrew y como pertenezco a una familia rica me invitaron, yo no tenia planeado ir pero me entere que también invito a Akko a su fiesta así que no tuve mas remedio que ir y no lo quería a él justo al lado de ella. Porque si estoy enamorada de aquella tonta chica no se como paso solo se que ahora daría todo por estar junto a ella tan solo un segundo. En fin, ya estando en la aburrida fiesta me dispuse a buscar a Akko, recorrí toda la mansión, cada rincón y no la encontraba me estaba desesperando pero aun tenia un último lugar en donde buscar. Iba camino a aquella fuente que se encontraba en el jardín era el ultimo lugar donde podría estar y no me equivoque allí estaba ella pero lamentablemente no estaba sola, estaba con el *Espera un momento que esta tratando de hacer con MI Akko, acaso la quiere BESAR* estaba completamente en shock no lo podría creer y porque ella no trata de impedirlo *si ella no lo impide entonces yo lo haré* corrí hasta la fuente donde ellos se encontraban -¡Akko!- le grite y esta se asusto

-D-diana, q-que haces aquí?- me dijo un poco nerviosa

-Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta a la academia- dije sin tratar de ocultar mi enojo

-Eh pero aun es muy tempr...

-No me interesa nos vamos ahora- la tome de la mano haciendo que caminara rápido ni tiempo le di para que dijera adiós a Andrew.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a Luna Nueva, aterrice mi escoba y Akko bajo de ella al igual que yo. Nos que damos en silencio viéndonos la una a la otra, no sabia que hacer pero sin duda me encantaba ver lo hermosa que se veía con la luz de la luna iluminando su bello rostro. En ese momento mi molestia se había marchado y solo quería demostrarle lo que sentía, mostrarle que ella era todo para mi y que solo la quería a mi lado y no con alguien mas *Lo haré* fue lo último que pensé cuando me acerque a ella tomándola de la mano dejando mi nariz junto la suya esperando escucharla decir que no pero no dijo nada así que solo junte mis labios a los suyos. Era lo mejor que nunca antes había sentido, sus labios eran cálidos y adictivos no podía dejarlos pero nuestros pulmones pedían a gritos desesperados por oxígeno y no tuvimos mas remedio que separarnos.

-Te amo- fue lo primero que dije después de separarnos

-Tardaste mucho tiempo en decirlo- me volvió a dar un corto beso- pero me alegra por fin escucharlo- me dijo y yo no hice nada mas que darle mi mas grande sonrisa

-Akko tu...-

\- Si-

-Tu quisieras ser mi novia?- sentía mi rostro ardiendo y también tenía un poco de miedo a que me rechazara

\- Si! Por supuesto que si- Se lanzó a mis brazos para poder besarme y yo le correspondi. Después de terminar nuestro beso ella me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar mientas yo solo la seguía ,íbamos dentro de la academia.

-Tu habitación esta sola?-pregunto

-Si, porque?- Hanna y Barbara también fueron invitadas a la fiesta y según los horarios aun faltaba mucho para que acabará

-Perfecto-fue lo único que dijo en todo el camino hacia mi

habitación. Luego de llegar abrió la puerta y entramos, Akko cerro con llave la puerta tras de si

-Akko q-que haces- dije un poco nerviosa ya que sospechó sus intensiones

-Lo que he querido que me hagas todo este tiempo- Me beso pero no de la misma manera de antes sino que esta vez mas apasionada, yo tenia mis ojos abiertos al limite no lo podía creer *Todo esto no es muy rápido, pero aun así le correspondi, y yo también la deseo con toda el alma, quiero hacerla mía* nos separamos jadeantes

\- Realmente quieres hacer esto- Le pregunte

\- Si- respondió segura

\- Entonces...- me acerque a su oído- te voy hacer gritar mi nombre todo lo que resta de la noche- le susurré y ella se estremeció. Volví a besarla y esta vez yo dominaba el beso, la tome por la cintura pegándola todo lo posible a mi cuerpo mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, comenzamos a caminar hacia mi cama donde me recoste dejándola a ella encima de mi con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura, sin ganas deje sus labios para ir a su cuello y justo cuando comencé a besarla ella soltó un leve gemido que me hizo sentir mas caliente de lo ya me había puesto, seguí besando, lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordidas y ella no paraba de soltar aquellos hermosos soniditos, desabroche el vestido que llevaba y lo baje dejando un bello sostén color azul a la vista. Subí mi vista a su rostro lo tenia completamente rojo y se ve tan tierna, volví a centrar mi mirada en sus pechos cubiertos por esa prenda que le quedaba jodidamente bien y lo que la prenda no cubría de sus pechos lo bese y di varios mordiscos. Ya no aguante mas y desabroche el sostén descubriendo sus pechos Akko no se lo esperaba así que se cubrió

-Akko por favor dejarme ver-

-No, es vergonzoso-

-Creí que tu querías esto-

-Si pero... Tu también debes mostrarme- Grito la ultima frase y creo que no tengo mas opción

-Esta bien- empecé a desabotonar mi camisa para después quitármela y dejar a la vista mi sostén negro

-P-puedo quitar t-tu sostén- dijo Akko poniéndose mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-Adelante- llevo las manos al broche que estaba al frente del sostén lo quito y dejo mis pechos libres, ya no quería esperar mas y como me dejo libre el camino a sus pechos me tire a ellos, uno lo tome con mi mano y al otro lo tenia dentro de mi boca

-Ah~ Diana- ese fue el primer gemido con mi nombre de la noche y quería mas así que no pare. Saque su pecho de mi boca para lamer solo el pezón -Mm~ se siente bien- le pregunte -Si~ - Ambas estábamos completamente excitadas y yo quería tocar mas, cambie mi boca al otro pezón bajando mis manos a sus piernas paseandolas de arriba a bajo. Ella no paraba de gemir eso me encantaba, solté sus pezones y no aguante mas y me ti mis manos de bajo de su vestido tocándole el trasero, soltó otro gemido, pase mis manos hacia los costados de sus piernas y acerque uno de mis pulgares a su vagina - Aaah~ Diana- se pego mas a mi

-Ya estas muy mojada Akko- la tome por la espalda y cambie nuestras posiciones dejándola abajo, le quite el vestido dejándola solamente en ropa interior, la bese y ella me tomo por la cintura subiendo y bajando sus manos por la espalda, desabrocho mi falda y la quitó. Deje de besarla para poder bajar a su entrepierna la cual despedía un excitante calor, tome los bordes sus bragas y las baje por sus piernas hasta sacarlas por completo las lance a no se donde y sentí como mi corazón ardía en deseo por probar aquello que era prohibido para cualquier que no fuera yo. Tome sus piernas y las separe su vagina era preciosa, mire a Akko quien solo asintió para que siguiera y así lo hice con mi lengua lamí su vagina -AAAH- ella soltó un fuerte gemido y yo no quería parar de lamer aunque el sabor era un poco raro no me cansaría de probarlo. Akko puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me agarro del cabello jalando me mas hacia su vagina mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Sin querer me separe jadeando y subí a besarla dándole a probar su propio sabor mientras dirigía mi mano a su vagina para acariciarla y tocar su entrada

-Puedo?-le pedí permiso de entrar

-Por favor se cuidadosa es mi primera vez- me dijo -Tranquila seré muy cuidadosa- le di un corto beso y con mi dedo corazón comencé a entrar en ella lento, Akko paso sus brazos a mi cuello y me jalo mas hacia ella, yo seguí entrando lentamente en su cálido interior el cual se sentía genial y una vez ya estando en el limite pare un momento -Akko voy a moverme esta bien?- le pregunte -Si haz lo estoy lista-me respondió y así lo hice me movía de adentro a fuera lento y Akko comenzó a jadear, después subí la velocidad -Ah~ Diana mas rápido- metí otro dedo y puse mas fuerza en mis movimientos -Di mi nombre- le ordene - Ah Di ah ah Diana ah Diana Diana ah ah- con mi dedo pulgar estimule su clítoris, no paraba de gemir y eso me encantaba, lo hice con mas fuerza hasta que -Diana me vengo Dianaa~ - sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo y cuando volvió en si estaba tan cansada que sólo le di un corto beso en los labios

-Te amo

-También te amo

-Ah y Akko

-Si

-Recuerda que tus besos son solo mios

Y así fue como ambas nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas.

Esperen! aquí también duermen Hanna y Barbara que voy hacer si entran y nos ven así, a si ahora que lo que recuerdo Akko cerro con llave, bueno creo que una noche durmiendo fuera no les hará daño.

Jajaja cuando lo volvi a leer no podia parar de reir, me gustaria que me dejaran su opinion y si repeti mucho una palabra, algun consejo que me haga mejorar etc etc y gracias por leer (si es que alguien lo lee algo no muy posible pero wueno)

adios


End file.
